What? Hair? Chapter 1 An one punch manワンパンマン fanfic
by SteepSleep
Summary: So this is gonna be a fanfic with comedy and romance but NO GAY ROMANCE I like to make a story where a bald hero becomes an ex-bald hero but with romance not just random comedy soo here it is my personal garbage just for you.


****A/N: Greetings travelers it seems you have found my fanfiction oh? You would like to read it... Hmm why not Oh? What's the plot well I'll tell you the plot is about a bald hero who will become an ex-bald hero and his reaction to not being bald well there is also something I'd like to add there will be romance BUT NOT GAY ROMANCE (FUDGE THAT STUFF) but we will have a very lively romance but let's make that on the way... ****

****A/N: Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes regarding the grammar this isn't my first language so please be considerate for the B.S you're gonna read.****

It was a normal day at saitama's apartment but there was a big problem which seems to go unnoticed by our bald hero.

30 mins ago...

Saitama was having a bad dream which was the first time Genos saw his Sensei so suprised...

*In saitamas dream*

"Hey it seems there's a sale at the super market neet" he looks at the bottom of the flyer he found he stopped and shouted "WHAAAT!? FIFTY PERCENT OFFFFF!" he still couldn't believe his eyes so he looked again "WHAT IT'S LEGIT THIS IS GREAT" then suddenly Saitama's face changed from a supprised soft boiled egg to a serious hard boiled one *well there's no time to waste then*

then an ominous aura surrounded the bald hero then the people around him were now afraid because of the feeling he gave, then suddenly the bald hero muttered while in a sprinters starting position "serious series: serious sprint..." the muscles on his calves became so detailed that you could see the muscle formation on his costume then in the blink of an eye a the bald hero disappeared then followed a strong gust of wind bursted out and made the surrounding people stagger and loose balance.

Saitama was rushing through town as if he was like a child being chased by a dog but his face said otherwise it was so contorted that it could give child emperor a permanent trauma but as fast as Saitama ran somehow when he arrived...the entire supermarket was empty...

"no... This can't be... I was too late..." he said as he fell on his knees with a defeated expression. "Well it's time to go home I guess." then an old mans voice called him from his despair "oh what happened young'un your too young to be that depressed don'tcha think" saitama replied in a halfhearted tone "well I missed the fifty percent sale... and it seems like everyone got here before me well... I guess it was my fault for knowing about it late" his eyes suddenly glinted and a bit of liquid in his eyes appeared signaling he was about to cry.

The old man spoke "do you mind if I borrowed that a flyer for a bit" he said in a cheerful tone "yeah knock yourself out" the old man gave a big wrinkly smile "well there's your problem it said it would be starting on 2:00 in the afternoon and ending on 8:00 in the evening so you're not late you're just 30 mins early" Saitamas hand immediately swiped the paper of the old timers hand and looked at the flyer his face was filled with excitement and relief "YES! Thanks old-guy" the old man smiled back and said "don't mention it" our bald hero now filled with hope once again now was waiting with one of the biggest smiles it was so big that it actually freaked the people around him alot.

"Mommy that man's face is scary" "It's alright kaneki just don't look at him in the eyes and we'll be fine" then suddenly our bald hero stood up now with an even bigger smile scaring the mom and child " kaneki let's go into the supermarket ok" the mom said with a shaky voice the child immediately nodded.

Our bald hero was right on their tail and his expression change as soon as he entered the supermarket it was dark and grim the big smile was now nothing left of the smile or anything which remotely shows that it has been there then the caped baldy spoke in a shaky and dry voice"I must have been mistaken where is all the food?" he looked at the paper it said "50% DISCOUNT ON ALL HAIR CARE PRODUCTS BUY NOW!" "but... where is the me- OH SH*T OF COURSE IN THE MEAT SECTION"

The mother and child heard this and their stomaches fell "mom how does he know" "Shh... It's okay kaneki noone would hurt us in a public plac-" the mother stopped speaking as soon as she saw a shiny bald head her eyes widened then she spoke to the manager about the situation and they immediately called the police.

Our caped baldy on the other hand was speaking to himself but the parent and child were able to makeout what he was saying he said "Found you meat" the manager and the mom and child were now falling in a pit of despair as they hid in the meat locker.

"NOOOOOOO!" the caped baldy screamed at the top of his lungs he read the price tag again it said "50% INCREASE ON ALL MEAT AND VEGETABLE ITEMS!" Saitama now read the flyer again his eyes filled with anger he noticed his thumb was covering the entire sentence which was saying "50% DISCOUNT ON ALL HAIR CARE PRODUCTS BUY NOW! AND 50% INCREASE ON MEAT AND VEGETABLE ITEMS!" Saitama shouted "GOD DAAMN IIIIT!"

with the unbelievable shock Saitama was now wide awake and now was staring at a suprised cyborg his disciple muttered

"Sensei you're head it... Has hair... " Genos said with a shocked expression

"Saitama now rubbing his head oh it seems so..."

"WAIT I HAVE HAIR!"

**A/N: Well that was Chapter 1 hope you guys enjoyed it sorry for the long dream story but in chapter two don't worry there will be all kinds of hair related mayhem well thanks again for reading...**


End file.
